<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>at least i know im here to stay by iamnotbrianmay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318628">at least i know im here to stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/pseuds/iamnotbrianmay'>iamnotbrianmay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Halloween Challenge, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, horror movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/pseuds/iamnotbrianmay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger learns the hard way that you shouldn't pretend to be braver than you actually are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Clog Factory Halloween Exchange 🎃</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>at least i know im here to stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyYara/gifts">IvyYara</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is prompt is for my lovely friends Ivy! I hope you like it! </p>
<p>Prompt: For Halloween, the boys decide to stay in to have a scary movie night, with cuddles and kisses. When it’s time to go to bed, one of the boys gets scared and can’t sleep. Naturally, they need a little comfort.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In hindsight, Roger realises that agreeing to the scary movie was a mistake. He understands his motives— trying to appear aloof and brave to his new boyfriend— but now he has to face the consequences. The house is creaking and groaning as a storm rages outside, Thunder is striking every so often, and the lights are flickering threateningly. Roger has never been afraid of the dark, but the movie had left him on edge. He didn’t want to round the corner and find a demon staring back at him, or looking into the mirror and seeing things that aren’t supposed to be there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he is trying to act tough to impress John, who seemed to be utterly unaffected by the movie, and seems to have forgotten that they had even watched it in the first place. He seems completely unfazed by the threatening lightning and the pacing that is happening on the upstairs apartment; doesn’t even acknowledge it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roger’s act comes to an end when John sends him to the kitchen for glasses of water while he gets the bed ready. The blonde doesn’t quite like the idea of going into the apartment all alone, regardless of how small, but he doesn’t complain. He mans up, bites his cheek, and gives John a quick kiss before heading outside of John’s bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roger turns on every single light on the way to the kitchen, which lights up the entire apartment. He breathes a sigh of relief as he notices that there are no corners from which something can jump out at him, and fills up the glasses of water diligently if a little rushed. An incredibly loud clap of thunder makes him flinch and drop some of the water, but its nothing too serious, so he cleans it with his sweater paw and heads back to the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trek back is nerve-wracking. He has to turn every single light off, while not spilling any water, and not alerting John of his behaviour. His nerves are tingling, and he feels three seconds away from crying when he finally gets to the bedroom and kicks the door closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then it happens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his haste to get inside, he hadn’t noticed that John wasn’t anywhere to be seen, and just as he is about to call for his boyfriend, something jumps at him and screams. Roger drops the, fortunately, plastic cups and jumps at least a foot in the air. He lets out a loud whimper and then curls up in a ball on the floor. Head tucked between his knees, butt getting wet from the water that had been spilt, and trembling from head to toe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a few seconds for him to realise what had happened, and once he does realise that it had been John playing a prank on him, he relaxes, marginally. But his frayed nerves and jumpy emotions have caused him not only to make a fool out of himself and make a mess but also to start crying. It’s not violent sobbing, it’s not even noticeable if you are not paying attention, but John, who knows Roger like the palm of his hand, realises almost immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is babbling apologies a million miles an hour, cradling Roger to his chest and giving him small forehead kisses as he tries to calm the blonde down. But there is nothing that John can really do to calm Roger just yet. The blonde is still trembling, tears are still going down his face, and John’s heart is beating a million miles an hour. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>noticed that Roger was more scared than he was letting on, but he didn’t realise the extent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed another kiss to his forehead, “Let’s go get you into dry pyjamas, yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roger turned to bury his head into John’s chest, “You fucking asshole.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John laughed, very much hating himself for having scared Roger this much, “I’m sorry, my baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde wrinkled his nose, “Not a baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, sweetheart,” John pressed another kiss to the top of his head, “I didn’t mean to scare you this much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drummer leaned back, wiping his eyes with the paws of his sweater, “I’m sorry, I look pathetic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be dumb,” John chastises as he stands up and offers Roger a hand, “You’re allowed to get scared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes the hand that’s being offered to him and manages to stand up without his knees wobbling. He pouts as he feels his socks and his pant’s dampness, and then nearly falls back down again when a particularly loud clap of thunder startles him. Oh great, if it wasn’t enough to be scared to tears by his boyfriend, he now has to endure the fact that he is going to be on edge all night. Or rather, more on edge than he already was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he looks at John, the younger man looks sick with guilt. Roger must be looking a mess to have John’s reaction be so strong. He knows that he has never cried before while in the presence of his boyfriend, and now John is the reason why Roger is crying. The blonde reaches over to lace their fingers together, “It’s okay, you didn’t know I was scared.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John frowns, “Don’t comfort me. That is my job for tonight. Now let me go find a pair of pyjama pants and socks that are not soaked.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette turns towards his dresser, and Roger remains standing where he was, letting his socks soak in the water, but not really wanting to move. He really shouldn’t have dropped the glasses of water, now one of them is going to have to go to the kitchen and Roger very much does not fancy being alone for the time being. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John hands him the fluffiest pair of socks and softest pants he can find. He is about to go to the kitchen to get the mop when he sees Roger’s grimace. The blonde looks so small standing in the middle of the bedroom, looking at John as if he just wants to stay with him for the rest of the night and ignore the outside world. Even if that means staining John’s floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he makes a decision that is probably going to come back to bite him in the ass in the form of his deposit being taken away. He goes into the bathroom and brings out two towels, one for Roger and one for the floor. He lays the first on the largest patch of water and then lays the other on the bed for Roger to sit in as they take off his wet clothes and then dry him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde fuzzes, as it’s expected, not wanting to be coddled, but in the end, John wins as another clap of thunder make Roger distracted for long enough to let John finish taking off his clothes. Once they are both ready for bed, and both towels are soaking up the water that had been spilt, John guides Roger under the covers and spoons him. Placing his hand over Roger’s chest and feeling how his heart is still fluttering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, angel,” John whispers as he throws a leg over Roger’s hip, “I didn’t know I would scare you that much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roger chuckles, “It’s not your fault. You had no way of knowing I had actually gotten scared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John shakes his head, “It was still an asshole thing to do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde shifts, pressing their bodies together as much as he can and lacing their fingers together, “‘Tis okay. The only bad thing to come out of it was that I can no longer pretend to be brave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John scoffs, “Is that why you agreed to watch the movie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a second, the drummer considers lying. Still, he guesses that there can’t be something more embarrassing than crying over getting pranked, “Absolutely. I wanted to impress you. Also, watch your favourite movie with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John laughs, “You dumb blonde. You don’t need to impress me any more than I already am. You don’t have to keep trying to win me over.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I want you to fall irreversibly in love with me?” Roger asks, “How will I do that if I can’t impress you in all areas?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That makes John laugh, he pulls Roger closer to him and presses a kiss to the nape of his neck, “I don’t know why you keep trying if you already managed to do that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if I can’t watch scary movies without freaking out?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Especially if you can’t,” John answers, “Because that means I get to cuddle you through the movie. Or even better, cuddle you all night long.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sap.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You started it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>